Ayano vs Her Dreams
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano starts having dreams that give her doubts about her life with Kyoko.


Note: Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Nineteen year-old Ayano Sugiura was walking around a forest. She was wondering where she was. She hadn't even remembered walking out of her house. She tried to have a calm dignity, but she started worrying about what was going on. She turned around and saw Toshino Kyoko. Ayano said, "Um, hi Kyoko."

Kyoko spent a moment catching her breath while saying, "He wants revenge on us."

Ayano had no idea who Kyoko was referring to. She gave her girlfriend a comforting hug while asking, "Who are you talking about?"

Kyoko asked, "How could you not know?"

Ayano said, "Please tell me who this enemy is and what's going on."

A tear rolled down Kyoko's face while saying, "He doesn't like us and he doesn't want us to be happy."

Ayano asked, "Who is this person?"

Kyoko said, "The Controller."

The Controller started walking up to Ayano and Kyoko. He had a black costume and had dark hair. He said, "It's time to surrender."

Ayano replied, "I don't know you, but I'm already mad at you. How dare you scare my girlfriend."

The Controller said, "How dare you waste your time with this immature fool. I suppose that foolishness attracts fellow fools. You could of accomplished so many dignified and sophisticated things. Instead, you pal around with this immature fool." He blasted Ayano and Kyoko. However, Ayano quickly noticed that the blasts didn't hurt her at all.

Ayano opened up her eyes and realized that she was dreaming. She was scared and confused by her dream. She sat on her bed. She wanted to bring back her more cheerful memories with Kyoko so she got out her cellphone and called her.

Kyoko said, "Hi Ayano. You're calling me earlier than ever."

Ayano replied, "I'm sorry if I called too early."

Kyoko said, "It's cool. I was just drinking expired milk."

Ayano stuck out her tongue and replied, "No offense, but expired milk tastes repulsive."

Kyoko replied, "But expired milk is sold for eloquently low prices."

Ayano sounded a little nervous and said, "I'm sorry for calling you out of nowhere."

Kyoko calmly replied, "No need for apologies. I always like hearing your cute voice."

Ayano said, "I'm afraid that I have more serious things to talk about."

Kyoko jokingly replied, "Oh no. You know I can't stand the serious stuff. Can't we help Lelouch Lamperouge dance like a phsycotic weirdo or something like that?"

Ayano lightly smiled and said, "I'm afraid not."

Kyoko replied, "Okay then. What's on your mind?"

Ayano said, "Well, I had a dream that wasn't that good."

Kyoko replied, "I had a dream where I was a tomato. I didn't mind that, until I started getting bad reception on Rotten Tomatoes."

Ayano said, "I had a dream where some judgemental and fancy old gentleman was mocking me for being with you."

Kyoko replied, "I can't stand people that judge so harshly. I had to deal with that in my Rotten Tomatoes dream for hours."

Ayano said, "I don't get why I had that dream. It wasn't a good experience."

Kyoko replied, "Don't worry about it Ayano. Dating you is one of the choices in life that I'm most proud of."

Ayano felt comforting feelings of supportive love from Kyoko's words. She blushed and said, "Thank you Kyoko. Your eccentric kindness means a lot to me."

Kyoko replied, "We should go for a walk and get lunch together today."

Ayano said, "Okay then. I'll meet you outside my house in two hours."

Kyoko replied, "Sounds great. Love ya."

Ayano said, "I love you too." She looked down and saw that she was still in her purple pajamas. She figured that she could get another half hour of sleep before getting ready for her afternoon with Kyoko. She hoped that she would have a brighter dream this time.

Ayano started having another dream about the Controller. She dreamnt that she was outside of a house that was shaped like pudding. She asked, "What's going on?"

The Controller said, "This'll become your home if you keep dating that stupid Kyoko."

Ayano angrily replied, "Don't call the love of my life stupid."

The Controller sternly said, "I'll refer to you and your friends by what you truly are. Do you want to keep wasting your life with that fool? You have the potential to become something more complex and meangingful."

Ayano replied, "My relationship with Kyoko is meangingful."

The Controller responded, "It's a sham."

Ayano screamed, "Leave me alone!" She opened her eyes and saw that her mom was standing in her bedroom. She said, "I wasn't screaming at you."

Mrs. Sugiura replied, "I know that. What were you dreaming about?"

Ayano nervously said, "Some judgemental guy, called the Controller, was trying to mock me for dating Kyoko. He thought that I was wasting my potential. I don't know why I'd have a dream like that."

Mrs. Sugiura replied, "I believe that I know why. Kyoko's a lot different from you. She's fun loving and could be considered childish. However, the fact that she doesn't have the dignity or the seriousness that you do hardly matters. Don't you love Kyoko?"

Ayano nodded and said, "I haven't felt such strong feelings for a person before, but it feels so weird to be in love with her. She's like the opposite of the sosphicated and succesful stuff that I seek."

Mrs. Sugiura replied, "There are certain things in life that don't have a proper explaination. It's better to enjoy the confusing things in life, because you might ruin by spending time on finding an explanation."

Ayano responded, "Thank you. Kyoko is confusing, but I love her."

An hour later Ayano walked outside of her house and met up with Kyoko. She was in a calmer mood than she was before. She gave Kyoko a big hug and said, "It's good to see you."

Kyoko replied, "Thank you. Shall we begin our walk?"

Ayano said, "Yes please."

Ayano was about to move her legs, but Kyoko said, "Ahem." The two of them almost always held hands while walking together so Ayano knew what she meant. She gently held onto Kyoko's hand while starting the walk.

Kyoko asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ayano asked, "What do you mean?"

Kyoko said, "The dream that you had this morning seemed to scare you. You were talking in a scared voice earlier."

Ayano replied, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Kyoko smiled and said, "The more scared the better."

Ayano asked, "What do you mean?"

Kyoko nervously giggled and said, "I don't know. I often say things for my own amusement."

Ayano lightly smiled and replied, "That's for sure. You were the leader of the Amusement Club in middle school."

Kyoko responded, "And you were the second in charge of the Student Council."

Ayano said, "The Amusement Club was amusingly confusing. How could you have a club about just goofing off? You sure accomplished a miracle by having the Principal approve of such a thing."

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders and replied, "The Amusement Club had a bigger importance than you think. A lot of people think that goofing is a crime against being mature, but it gives people a chance to lighten things up and feel stronger when the darker parts of life come out."

Ayano thought about it and said, "I guess that's a decent point."

Kyoko looked down at her hands and said, "Your hands feel warm."

Ayano asked, "Are they too warm?"

Kyoko said, "Not at all. It's a reminder of the heartwarming emotions we bring to each other."

Ayano blushed and replied, "You're quite the sweet talker."

Kyoko responded, "I sure am. I love the edible kind of sweets, but I have a soft spot for the other meaning of sweet. After all, you are my sweetheart."

Ayano said, "And you're my darling love." She paused and felt proud of herself for dating Kyoko. She knew that Kyoko was silly, but she also knew that she was a sweet and helpful person.

Kyoko asked, "What's up?"

Ayano said, "Things are starting to shine brighter."

Kyoko was confused so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Ayano faced Kyoko and said, "Kyoko, I'm sorry for having self-doubt about our relationship. Dating you has been one of the greatest experiences of my life and I'm so glad that you put up with me and my lack of confidence."

Kyoko replied, "You have to put up with my antics so it's a fair deal."

Ayano said, "Your antics may get weird at times, but I enjoy them. I love the unique feelings of passionate sunshine that you bring to my heart. I don't have to worry about being controlled by a lack of confidence or a judgmental villain. You're absolutely amazing and I love my relationship with you." A happy tear came down Ayano's eye. She gave Ayano a big kiss. Ayano and Kyoko had a lot of differences, but they shared a desire to have sweet natured happiness together. Ayano knew that she loved Kyoko and wanted to share kind hearted antics with her forever.


End file.
